herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Benjamin Lee (born June 20, 2003), is a Kryptonian-Spider Mutant-Mutate Meta-Human Hybrid who secretly operates as Earth's greatest superhero, one of the most powerful individual's in the universe, and one of the multiverse's greatest defenders, Super-Spider, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow", and "The Last Son of Krypton". Upon encountering the Hand assassinating a man in a shopping mall, Lee began to investigate the Hand, which led him into Midland Circle, leading into a meeting between him, private investigator Jessica Jones, and lawyer Matt Murdock, whom he discovered was the street vigilante, Daredevil. Later, the trio would join forces with street vigilante Luke Cage, and billionaire Danny Rand of Rand Enterprises who had become the most recent Immortal Iron Fist, resulting in an alliance with the goal of destroying The Hand in order to protect New York City, which ended with the apparent sacrifice of Daredevil. Deciding to honor his ally's final wish, Lee continued to protect New York as Super-Spider and continued his friendship with the rest of The Defenders and their allies, becoming the student of Colleen Wing in order to become a better fighter. Arguably the first major superhero, Lee is the overall main protagonist of the entire Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse (SHICEF), and is widely recognized as the natural leader of the superhero community, the most iconic hero throughout the multiverse, and the character who defined the superhero genre, having done various things, all ranging from solving minor street issues with other street-level vigilante's to saving the entire multiverse all by himself. Biography Early Life Growing Up In New York Becoming Super-Spider Internet Sensation War For New York Tremors And Chaos Investigating Midland Circle Escape From Midland Circle Defenders United Sowande's Interrogation Protecting His Allies Rescue Of Trish Walker Team Tensions Fighting Iron Fist Taking Down Midland Circle Investigating The Hand Kidnapping Of Iron Fist Police Investigation Traveling To Midland Circle Destruction Of Midland Circle New York's Protector Avenging Matt Murdock Personality In his civilian persona, Jason Lee lives his life by the creed, "With great power comes great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York, America, the world, universe, and multiverse at large. His morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings who often abused their powers for selfish purposes as well as other cynical superheroes, law enforcement individuals, and anti-heroes, and as a result, after years of continuous wrestling to find stability between his dual lives, Super-Spider has emerged a fully-fledged hero, wholly epitomizing the virtues of responsibility and selflessness, being an ideal inspiration for the lives he has encountered, alongside manifesting the "every man" persona as Jason Lee, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships, and jobs, while performing his duties as Super-Spider. Outside of his Super-Spider alter ego, Lee lived the life of a normal thirteen-year-old school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May after his Uncle Ben's death and is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters as well as a basic computer from garbage. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, alongside his Super-Spider costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Lee is a friendly but shy and awkward individual. He is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man, Wonder Woman, Jessica Jones, or Luke Cage, Lee makes it a point to make his identity a secret since if such knowledge was made public, his aunt would (supposedly) be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied he would tell his aunt his identity. Lee is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Black Widow and Hawkeye, when asked about why he was fighting them, Lee stated that it was because Stark said Nick Fury was in the wrong. Lee was also excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where Jessica Jones and Daredevil were somewhat annoyed by his sense of humor. During his fledgling career as a superhero, Lee was shown to be stressing over his jokes and trying to make a lasting impression on people. At first, Lee was overly-excited about being Super-Spider and constantly called Happy Hogan, asking about a "new mission with Stark", unknowingly irritating him. He was also very displeased with having to stick with minor jobs like stopping a bike theft or helping an elderly woman. One of Super-Spider's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations, even as Jason Lee, which has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise, and it has become debatable whether Super-Spider's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. His own quips can cause Super-Spider to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in some individuals, friends and foes alike, to the point that event the stern and collected Yuri Watanabe says that she barely "tolerates" him, although George Stacy seems amused by the crime-fighter's choice of words. Super-Spider's wit also becomes more cutting and sarcastic to those he dislikes such as Wilson Fisk (leading to the highly temperamental crime boss to deem him "insolent"). His rapier wit and fast-talking quips also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as to mitigate civilian panic, with many even deeming him the "class clown" among the superhero community. Despite his ceaseless wisecracking, there have been numerous notable events where Super-Spider doesn't crack a single joke, attributed to the gravity of these situations and his personal connections with these foes. Behind this humorous façade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Super-Spider is very successful in his adventures, people inevitably die in the process, leaving him depressed at failing his "responsibility". Guilt over the loss of his Uncle Ben continues to be the primary motivating factor in his super-heroics and life in general. Lee is also quick to assume guilt and responsibility for anything bad that happens in his presence or that can in some way, relate back to him. Death in particular is difficult for Lee to reconcile with. A neophyte to being a superhero, Lee idolizes Tony Stark and sees him as a role model, admiring and respecting the scientist even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity. Lee has often showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially Iron Man. As Super-Spider, Lee is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise, creative thinking skills, and pop culture knowledge. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting many to wonder how old the crime-fighter is. Super-Spider is also traditionally a loner. Due to his individualistic style, being socially awkward, having been a social outcast in his youth, Super-Spider finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened in the following years to the point of Lee himself actually assembling, forming, and leading teams. Lee is also a strong willed hero, as whatever obstacles that come his way, such as relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, Lee will inevitably find a way to get back up. His indomitable will and don't-give-up attitude have usually allowed him to advance his own amazing abilities, allowing him to fight against the mental block within him as well as his inferiority complex. Despite being a hero, Super-Spider still possesses many of his civilian identity's traits, such as being nerdy, awkward, and shy. These traits have lessened in the following years, as Lee grew up and became more confident, although they are still present in his personality at times. Super-Spider's righteousness has complimented the maturity of many crime-fighter's, leading to multiple enduring friendships, and has made close ties with The Defenders at the very start of his career, which stands greater than ever today, like a family rendering aid to one another unconditionally. He is also quite close to the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that mutants always face. While maintaining an upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Lee never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, with him humbly considering himself to be just "a guy from Queens", and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who don't deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T. in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic character. His compassion is further exemplified by his constant offers to diplomatically negotiate matters with his opponents in an attempt to avoid battle and often regrets having to hurt his enemies in battle even if they try to kill him, as well as choosing to work with Dr. Otto Octavius over Oscorp, sincerely conveying to the latter his firm belief in their aspiring work, despite not being paid anymore. Furthermore, Lee can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his own foolish choices. He is perfectly prepared to put Michelle Jone's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault. In spite of all this, Lee still retains fragments of his awkward, geeky persona, shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words when interacting with individuals such as his aunt, Jones, or Ned Leeds, deriving from his adolescent years as a social outcast, although this is usually amended by his wisecracking nature. Lee is an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson, although he perseveres through this and is more than willing to sacrifice himself for them. Despite this negative stigma, as Super-Spider, Lee has built a honorable name and reputation for himself, has encountered about every superhero and villain in existence due to him being the "first and greatest one", and has over twenty million followers on his official Super-Spider social media feed. The driving force behind Super-Spider's heroics is his indomitable will, no matter how insurmountable the odds or how potent the opponents, which often pushes him far beyond his own recognizable limits as even reserving fourteen broken bones and being hospitalized twice didn't hinder him the slightest from going out to complete the task at hand and managing to successfully overcome the corruptible brainwashing of Mister Negative all through a rare strength of character. His strength of mind enables him to come to terms with the senseless death of Gwen Stacy, with Lee having fully adjusted to normal life several months later. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his indirect role in his Uncle Ben's death, which forced Lee to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Hence, guilt serves as much as a motivator for Super-Spider as his sense of responsibility and as a result, the death of Officer Gonzalez weighs on his guilt-ridden conscience whilst also reinforcing his desire to bring down the Inner Demons for good. Lee's unquenchable love for science was instilled upon him by Dr. Otto Octavius, whom he had venerated and idolized since the age of six. Outside of his alter ego as Super-Spider, Lee had always strived to emulate his childhood idol, going so far as to say that while other children would talk about videogame's, he would dream of becoming like Octavius. After establishing that resolution, he excelled in all the sciences and mathematics during his high school years, aspiring to one day work alongside his life-long hero as a world famous scientist and improve the world for the better. With that dream coming true, Lee adopts the position of a protegee and mentee, becoming highly impressed by Octavius' highly touted ideals and ambitions of humans no longer suffering from limb loss. Lee also begins to share many of the amicable qualities Octavius possesses such as his tremendous determination and compassion, which begins the cornerstone of their blossoming relationship, as well as his love for their pioneering project, describing it as "exciting", and "important". As his enthusiasm for science grows ever stronger, Lee even beings contemplating discontinuing his super-heroics, feeling that it interfered with the precious time that he could've been expanding on their prosthetic limbs project as well as hindering him from revolutionizing their research, claiming that "they're on the cusp of something really big." This has begun to instigate an internal conflict within Lee who is uncertain whether he should abandon his vigilantism and instead prioritize devoting all his efforts towards aiding the world through his scientific prowess. Lee's internal turmoil also enlightens him to how damaging the consequences of his super-heroics can really be to his personal relationships. He forever feels as though the people closest to him view him as a habitually tardy and(somewhat ironically) irresponsible individual. This awareness impresses upon Lee a vaguely uneasy feeling as the majority of the important figures in his life have grown to become so accustomed to his unreliable and undependable masquerade that they hardly even register that he really ought to show up on time, having long decided that he is "flighty or distracted or a kooky science type." The underlying truth is that Lee sincerely desires to be nothing more than be considered reliable and trustworthy and that he, in all genuineness, always aspires to be someone people can trust to honor and uphold his commitments. Unfortunately, when he doesn't blow these commitments due to having to fight a villain or rescue someone, it is because he is extremely exhausted from having to live two incredibly demanding lives. This has also served as further justification to permanently terminate his super-heroics. However, despite this internal struggle, Lee loves being Super-Spider most of the time. In a way, Lee has never felt more liberated than when he was acting as a vigilante. However, Lee often worries that being a web-slinger wasn't just being a second part of his life but was getting in the way of his other life, partly due to how he spent so much time as Super-Spider, locking dangerous criminals away, even though said criminals will always come back to haunt his life as a civilian. Many people in Lee's life have noted how Lee's guilt and self-blame is a recurring theme and issue with him, due to how his trademark guilt will often eat at his conscience, although ultimately Lee's iconic sense of responsibility will usually reign supreme as always, providing him with a new-found iron determination. However, despite being the exceptionally empathic and compassionate hero he always was, Lee's resolution at times may gradually fade away, due to the death toll he has witnessed, the amount of blame placed on him, and the number of enemies played off against him. Despite Super-Spider's inspirational selfless benevolence and exceedingly great strength of character, Lee, like everyone has a breaking point. At multiple points in his superhero career, Lee has often shown himself to be susceptible to descending into a frenzied fury, despite often maintaining a composed facial expression, even willingly inciting a gut-wrenching, visceral, and wildly chaotic beatdown, becoming far more ruthless and relentless in battle, fueled by agonizing rage and hopeless denial. Due to having suffered many horrific ordeals, Lee has often been left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and utterly broken over his many failures in life. However, due to his incredibly pure of heart indomitable willpower, however, Lee lapses into a surprisingly quick and chipper mood, even continuing his own relationship with MJ, despite being placed through a great deal of trauma. Indeed, even the greater violence being committed all over the world such as the cold-blooded murder, collateral damage, and overall intensity doesn't prevent Lee from indulging in comic banter of flirting with MJ. Commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility, Super-Spider's vow of responsibility has led to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. Indeed, Super-Spider's somewhat overbearing sense of responsibility combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit makes him the most iconic and enduring hero of the multiverse. In addition, Lee is an avid fan of American pop culture, making quite a few references from it as well, notably "The Wizard of Oz", "The Midnight Ride", "Alice in Wonderland", "Lolita", "It's Raining Men", "Milkshake", "Rocky", "Seinfield", "Star Wars", "Aliens", "Predator", and "Jaws". Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian-Spider Human Mutant-Mutate Meta-Human Hybrid/Connection to the Speed Force: Having been bitten by a radioactive, genetically engineered "super-spider" of Kryptonian origin that had also existed as a conduit to the Speed Force, Lee's genetics were altered, becoming fused with that of a Kryptonian, while also gaining the proportionate adhesiveness of a spider, stunning agility, and a sixth-sense that borders on precognition, as well as access to the Speed Force. Lee's connection to the Speed Force has altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology, allowing his new-found condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers, which includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Due to having a much better understanding of the Speed Force itself as well as a well-found instinctual control and efficiency and an improved natural performance, Lee is able to perform more advanced abilities for a much longer unhindered time than most, if not all speedsters with his capacity developing to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. Normally, like all Kryptonians, Lee's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a yellow sun, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for Kryptonians, having grown up his entire life under a yellow sun has allowed Lee to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency. This combined with a lifetime of experience and practice with these abilities allows Lee to use them with far greater control and equally greater levels of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. Overall, Lee is an incredibly powerful being, even being referred to as "the most powerful man in the universe", making Lee one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire universe. ** Solar Energy Absorption: *** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: **** Contaminant Immunity: **** Extended Longevity: **** Resurrection: *** Adhesive Control/Wall-Crawling: *** Bodily Vibration: **** Intangibility: *** Electrokinesis: *** Invulnerability: **** Elemental Resistance: **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: *** Superhuman Mental Process: **** Accelerated Perception/Superhuman Perception: *** Superhuman Senses: **** Spider-Sense: **** Superhuman Vision: ***** Microscopic Vision: ***** Telescopic Vision: ***** X-Ray Vision: *** Superhuman Smell: *** Superhuman Speed: **** Aerokinesis: **** Speed Mirages: **** Superhuman Agility: **** Superhuman Momentum: **** Superhuman Reflexes: **** Time Travel: *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Strength: *** Telekinesis: **** Energy Manipulation: **** Flight: **** Molecular Control: ***** Biokinesis: ***** Disintegration: **** Opti-Chromakinesis: **** Telekinetic Blast: **** Telekinetic Shield: *** Telepathy: **** Empathy: **** Limited Precognition: **** Mental Detection: **** Mental Healing: **** Mental Shield: **** Memory Manipulation: **** Mind Control: **** Power Suppression/Psychic Inhibitor: **** Psionic Blast: **** Psychic Illusion: **** Psychic Sedation: **** Psychic Translation: **** Telepathic Hypnotism: **** Telepathic Immunity: **** Telepathic Shield: Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: Lee has proven himself to be a highly trained combatant, and his skills in martial arts are sufficient enough to be able to not only fight evenly with other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, but also even defeat them single-handedly. Lee is one of the most, if not the most deadliest combatant in the entire multiverse. * Genius-Level Intellect: Lee holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, even to the point of being at computational levels. His mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. This makes him the most intelligent individual in Dimension-Prime and one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire multiverse. ** Eidetic Memory: ** Expert Photographer: ** Expert Scientist: *** Expert Computer Hacker/Expert Computer Scientist/Expert Computer Specialist: **** Expert Cryptographer: *** Expert Engineer: ** Master Mathematician: ** Expert Strategist/Expert Tactician: Lee is extremely sharp and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him. Lee is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without killing anyone or destroying anything, as well as on a few occasions, calculate the best way to kill an enemy (if there is no other true way) with the most minimal amount of casualties and collateral damage. *** Master Leader: Lee can inspire people to be the best that they can be and sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence, with the media claiming that Super-Spider is a "beacon to the world", who not only saves people but makes them "see the best parts of themselves". ** Expert Detective/Expert Investigator: As one of the greatest detectives, if not the greatest detective in the entire multiverse, Lee is an exceptional investigator, able to follow every lead, evidence, and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. ** Omnilingual/Omnilingualism: Lee speaks any untold amount of languages, able to speak about every language on earth, dead and alive, while also able to understand the languages themselves, due to his telepathy. He is fluent in his native English, Mandarin, and Spanish, as well as Kryptonese. Lee is also sufficiently skilled enough to add a different accent in each language to prevent people from knowing which race or ethnicity he originates from if he wants to. * High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will: Lee has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Raised by his kindly aunt and uncle, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Infiltration/Stealth: * Intimidation: Throughout his career as Super-Spider, Lee commands an intimidating presence to the point where most humans, as well as most aliens, and superhuman beings fear him. Even the highly dangerous fugitives and rogues of Super-Spider as well as Lord Krane fear his power and are very wary of provoking him. * Master Acrobat: * Master Marksman: Weaknesses * Inexperience: Equipment Uniforms * Super-Spider Suit Mark I (Wrestling Outfit): ** Super-Spider Mask Mark II (Tech Mask): *** Karen: Weapons * Web-Shooters: ** Synthetic Webbing: Vehicles: Other Equipment: Facilities * Parker Residence: * Midtown School of Science and Technology: * The Fortress of Solitude: Relationships Family * Richard Lee † - Father * R'Mani † - Mother * Ben Parker † - Uncle * May Parker - Aunt Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Morita - Principal ** Barry Hapgood - Teacher ** Julius Dell - Teacher ** Monica Warren - Teacher ** Raymond Cobbwell - Teacher ** Roger Harrington - Teacher ** Whiz Wilson - Teacher ** Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Former Decathlon Leader, and Friend ** Sally Avril - Classmate and Friend ** Betty Brant - Classmate and Close Friend ** Abe Brown - Classmate and Friend ** Zach Cooper - Classmate ** Tyler Corbyn - Classmate ** Jason Ionello - Classmate ** Michelle Jones - Classmate, Decathlon Leader, and Girlfriend ** Ned Leeds - Classmate and Best Friend ** Tiny McKeever - Classmate ** Yasmin Monette - Classmate ** Cindy Moon - Classmate and Friend ** Zoha Morn - Classmate ** Charles Murphy - Classmate and Friend ** Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate ** Sebastian Rhem - Classmate ** Josh Spinelli - Classmate * Delmar - Friend * Murphy * Stark Industries ** Happy Hogan - Close Friend and Confidant ** Pepper Potts - Friend ** Tony Stark - Idol, and Mentor * Karen - Partner and Assistant * New York City Police Department * Defenders - Former Teammates and Friends ** Luke Cage - Friend ** Jessica Jones - Friend ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Temporary Enemy and Friend Enemies * Brad Davis - Classmate and Rival * Flash Thompson - Classmate and Rival * Hand ** Bakuto † ** Elektra ** Madame Gao ** Murakami ** Alexandra Reid † ** Sowande † Appearances Trivia Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonized Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Bond Creators Category:Boxers Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Casanova Category:Articles under construction Category:Cleanup Category:Fair use images